Run
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Five Dead... Slashed Wrists, Slashed Throats. In Death City, When A Murderer Is Lurking Around Is It Possible That You Can Trust Anyone? Your Friends? Or Even Your Family? The Victims Attacked Have Only Been Girls, And No One Knows Why. When Maka Feels As If She's The Next Target Who Will Be There To Protect Her Every Move? KidxMaka Rated T For Blood And Violence. Please Review.
1. Slowly fading

**Run **

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

"October the second…" The TV reporter breathed heavily. "Four girls have been sighted dead, in the middle of no where this past week." He took a moment to hesitate. "Their bodies left with several bloody wounds all over. Their necks slashed, as were their wrists and attempts of carvings in their stomachs." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "We don't have any information on what the carvings say or represent but until we have some sort of evidence on who the killer could be, we'd advise parents to make sure their children are back home safely before seven pm."

Pressing the button on the remote, I switched the TV off. Letting darkness surround me, drowning me away in the dark as I sat on the sofa with my legs pulled to my chest as I gripped them tightly not wanting to let them go or I would feel weak.

"Four girls…" I mumbled. "Four girls in one week…"

The front door of my apartment swung open and a very drunk Soul and Black*star stumbled through the doorway, falling over and landing flat on the faces.

"Ow…" Soul mumbled with his face squashed against the floor.

"You're late." I said sharply turning my head to face both him and the blue haired boy lying on the ground next to him. "You do know that there's a killer going around at the moment."

Black*star murmured. "Lighten up Maka that dudes only after chic's."

"You guys make me sick…" Kid stepped through the door stepping on both their backs. "Maka's right, you guys shouldn't be messing around, this is serious."

I suddenly felt warm inside. "Hey Kid…"

He smiled at me. "Hey Maka."

"Kid…" Soul stammered. "Can you please get off my back."

I frowned at Soul as the golden eyed boy stepped forwards stepping off of the two drunk idiots back's.

"Do you hear?" I asked. "About the fourth kill."

Closing his eyes he nodded his head forward. "Yeah… They found her body in the forest that far from here."

I winced. "It's so horrible, who could do such a thing like this."

Slowly he shook his head. "I don't know, but I hope they catch him soon."

I sighed. "Me too…"

~o~0~o~

Two days went past and one more death had occurred. On the fourth of October in the middle of the town center, everyone was crowding round, all huddled together.

As I walked down the town, Soul at my side with his hands held deeply in his pockets. His eyes were the first of us to cross the huddle of people, everyone gasping and screaming at what was in the middle of it all.

"Maka!" Kid stepped out of the crowd and placed his palm against my chest, pushing me back as I stepped closer. "You don't need to see this…"

I pushed past him and began to walk through the people, with every step that I took Kid tried to pull me back as I got closer to the, to the… to the body…

Green eyes… Light pink hair… Slashed throat… Slashed wrists… Blood… Everywhere…

I screamed and I fell to my knees as everybody began to step back when Kid ordered them too. Tears dwelled in the corner of my eyes, blurring up the sight of one of my friends lying against the floor dead, not breathing, no longer walking on this earth.

"Kim!" I screamed throwing my hands over my mouth. "Kim!"

Soul kneeled by my side, also staring down at the blood cut up body that was before us lying directly in front of us.

"Maka!" Kid called out to me pushing past the people.

He looked down at me on my knees, me sitting in the tiniest pool of Kim's blood that was trailing from her turned over wrist, that bleed quickly, running through the cracks of the pavement stones.

"Idiot…" Kid pulled me close to him, placing my face in his chest. "I told you not to look."

I wept, dripping my tears all over his shirt and his blazer, but I couldn't care. The girl that was lying dead on the floor in front of me, she was my friend and now I finally knew how those other people felt, having the sisters, friends or daughters die because of some murderer.

~o~0~o~

Death the Kid POV:

We all went back to Maka's so we could all be together and comfort one another. The girls sobbed and cried on each others shoulders while we boys sat there in silence for the best, worried to say a sound and to stay strong for the girl's sake.

Maka sat in the corner of the room staring out of the window, we all took turns in asking her if she needed anything, but every time she shook her head and declined, she said she was fine.

I was never close to Kim, but I'm guessing that the girls were. They were sitting there remembering all the things that they talked about, they involved me a few times, but I couldn't remember.

Soul switched on the TV, I thought it was a bad idea, especially when the news came on.

"Once again another girl was murdered. Five killings in the space of eight days." He paused. "But this time the body was left in the exact same place as it was killed, but however there were no witnesses at the time of the crime."

Maka stood up. "But it was right in the center of town, how could someone not have seen it!"

"Friends and family of dear Kim Diehl, she will be truly missed…"

Grabbing the remote from Soul I quickly switched it back off before anything else could be said. I didn't want Maka hearing anymore of the tragic news, it was just too much for her to bare, since her mother had been murdered.

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

Every second that goes by, were dying. Were all dying. Were all getting that little bit closer to the day where we'll close our eyes forever. Some are more closer than others, much more closer to that eerie death that could happen at any time, tomorrow, the day after, seven days, maybe eight. No one knows.

Each second that goes by, do you forget something? A little bit more of your past that you'll never ever remember again. But the thing is, you don't know? No one does. No one will remember what they have forgotten, not even if you try, try your hardest. You will not be able to remember what that part of you once was.

"Maka…?" Kid asked as he crouched down in front of me.

The apartment hallway was deserted and silent, not like its usual self where it would be cramped with people trying to get in and out of the building. It was all so silent. Too silent…

"Are you gonna come back inside?" He asked completely sitting on his knees. "They're all worried about you, myself included."

I stammered. "Yeah… I just wanted some air."

He breathed heavily. "Don't blame you…"

Soon silence echoed around us, just like before when words hadn't escaped our lips. Just the same empty sound, that had no meaning, whatsoever. The same scary sound that wasn't even a noise, that's what made it scary.

"Who do you think it is Kid?" I asked suddenly. "The killer… who are they?"

Closing his eyes and placing his palm against his forehead he slowly shook his head. "I have no idea…"

I closed my eyes also. "I hope they catch him soon."

~o~0~o~

The grey haired man placed the blade of the knife between his lips as he crouched down towards the girl that was shivering in fear just beneath him. He snatched the strands of her soft brown hair in his grasp and pulled his arm up, forcing the girl to wince as the strands of hair tugged against her scalp.

"Please…" She sobbed. "Let me go…"

The man smirked widely, showing his sharp yellow teeth that were grasped onto the blade of the kitchen knife, sending waves of fear to the girl in front of him. His terrifying smile sending shivers up and down the girl's spine, over and over again.

He gripped hold of the handle of the knife and pulled the blade away from his mouth and slowly moved the knife towards the girl's throat, softly placing the sharp, cold blade against her skin.

He murmured. "I'm sorry…"

And without hesitation the blade was slashed against the girl's throat, cutting a deep, bloody wound through her neck. Blood running every where as the man dropped his grip and the girl fell to the ground with a thud.

He wiped his face with his bloody hand. "Stupid girl…"


	2. Where did all the good girls go

**Run**

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

That night I lay wide awake, rolling around in my bed, turning over and over again, left and right. As I turned the covers began to get caught up in my legs and wrapped around my legs, stiffing my body, forcing me to lay still.

Sweat ran down the side of my face and pressed against my skin, running down my stomach and dripping onto my clothes and my duvet. The sweat was hot, like boiling rain streaming down from the sky and dripping on my skin, burning up my flesh, over and over again.

Every now and then when I kept closing my eyes I kept seeing blood. Just blood, everywhere… I saw their faces, faces of the girls that had been murdered, every single one of them. Their eyes missing from their faces, and replaced with deep black holes with blood running from the sockets.

Kim… I saw Kim's face. Her slashed throat, her slashed wrist. Just like the others her eyes were missing and replaced by bloody holes just either side of her bloody nose. It was absolutely terrifying.

And then I saw the face of a woman that had haunted my mind since the very day that she had died. I saw my mother…

Her eyes were there… as if they were staring right at me. It was just me and her, in a dark black room, with no windows and no doors. No way of escaping. No were to run. No where to hide.

She walked towards me, blood around her throat. Blood in her blonde hair, running down the side of her face and dripping off of her chin and landing against her tattered bloody shirt.

She breathed. "Maka…"

Once again my eyes flew open, adjusting quickly to the darkness that surrounded me completely. Quietness was all that was heard besides the sound of my heavy breathing and my heart thumping loudly against my ribcage, but other than that, silence swept over me.

Suddenly a ringing sound shattered the silence completely as my phone began to ring, vibrating against the night stand beside me over and over again. It startled me and quickly I turned my head to face it, the screen brightening up the room just a little.

_Who the hell?_

I reached my hand over to my phone and picked it up, gripping it in my palm and wrapping my fingers around it tightly, holding it firmly in my grasp and cautiously began to turn it over.

The words across it read: _Death the Kid calling…_

Although my fingers were shaking uncontrollably. I managed to press the answer button, holding my breath trying to stop the stuttering sound in my voice and slow down the speed of my heart.

"H-Hello…" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

"Hey." Kid whispered down the line. "Did I wake you?"

I exhaled through my mouth. "Don't worry, I can't get to sleep anyway."

"Good." He chuckled slightly. "I'd feel bad if I did wake you."

I smiled, knowing that he couldn't see it. "What's up?"

He inhaled deeply and held it for a few seconds before letting it go to break the news. "There's been another murder…"

I froze.

Death the Kid POV:

Her long legs swung loosely as she hung from the tree outside her apartment window. Her hands gripped tightly round the tree branch, tight enough to snap it, making sure that no matter what she didn't fall.

And when she was ready she let her grasp slip and she fell to the ground landing flat on her feet, bending her knees slightly to prevent any broken bones.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with the front door?"

"Soul's still up watching the TV." She brushed her palms together brushing away the dirt. "He'd follow me if he saw me out this late at night."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not that late."

She checked her watch. "It's five to twelve."

We both laughed.

She was amazing. The way she had quickly brushed her soft blonde hair to put it up in a pony, it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter the moment I thought of pulling her close to me and twirling the loose strands of her hair around my finger and planting several kisses against the skin on her neck.

Her skinny fragile body standing there in front of me, she looked like an angel just waiting to grow wings and fly off back to heaven, but no matter how long she waited, her body was just far too fragile to even grow that beautiful pair of wings.

Her dazzling green eyes shone as the high moon beamed down and reflected off of their surface as she stared right at me. They glistened when she smiled widely, like a million diamonds, only a hundred times as better.

"Who was it?" She asked taking me away from my thoughts. "The one killed. Do we know them?"

I wrapped my arms around my chest, nodding my head forward. "Yeah… it was Jacqueline."

She gasped. "Jacqueline…"

My nails dug into my biceps as I shuddered. Jacqueline's parents had just recently lost their son in a car crash. Jacqueline was finally let out of the hospital a few weeks ago. But now the parents were left childless, it was so horrible. I didn't even want to begin to imagine how they were feeling.

"Does anyone have an idea on who the murderer is yet?" She asked once again. "Nine kills. Surely there must be something."

"No…" I shook my head slowly. "There was nothing, just like the others. No footprints, no fingerprints, nothing. The only different thing was there was a blood trail from where the body had been dragged."

She breathed heavily trying to take it all in. "What's going on Kid…"

She fell to the ground, falling limp to her knees against the soft grass, the skin from her exposed legs being tickled from the grass as it brushed against her flesh over and over again.

I fell too. "I don't know… I really have no idea what's happening here anymore."

"Your dad and the police force are trying their hardest right?" She placed her chin to her chest. "Their doing everything they can, aren't they…?"

"Yeah…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Lord Death's been having a hard time lately."

She giggled underneath her breath, causing the weight to be taken off of my shoulders ever so slightly.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

She shook her head and looked up, still smiling. "You never call him dad, you always call him by his name."

"I've just learned to live with it I guess." I chuckled lifting up my thighs and pulling them to my chest, tucking my knees underneath my chin. "His somewhere in England at the moment anyway. His trying to get their police force over here too."

She smiled widely. "I believe that about my mum."

I laughed again. "What, that she's in England trying to persuade their police force to come over here?"

"No." She smiled tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "That she's not dead, that she's somewhere else. It makes me feel better."

I inhaled then exhaled slowly and softly. "I think it's sweet."

~o~0~o~

The grey haired man peered out from behind a tree and stared dead on at the blonde haired, green eyed girl, watching her every move as she sat there smiling widely and giggling from time to time.

He gripped on tighter to the handle of the knife that he held in his hand, running the tips of his fingers across the blade, feeling it's sharp jagged edges. He pressed his fingers against the blade ever so slightly and already blood dripped from his skin and landed against the ground.

He lusted for death, he wanted so much to spill the blood from the girl's throat and run his fingers through the red running liquid, he longed for it ever so much. The thought of having the power to be in control of another human was overwhelming, he almost couldn't handle the adrenaline running through his veins.

"I better go." The girl said. "Incase Soul realizes I'm gone."

The boy that sat in front of her slowly stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "Okay, I better get back too. Good night Maka…"

The boy remained standing there as he watched the girl walk back to the tree she had climbed down from and slowly she began to climb back up. Gripping hold of the branch and swinging back through her window.

She waved at the boy. "Bye Kid."

Excitement filled up in the grey haired mans stomach. He placed his tongue between his teeth to try and control himself as he watched the black three white stripes haired boy slowly begin to turn and walk away.

He gripped on tighter to the handle of the knife and slowly placed it behind his back, tucking the blade down the back of his dark jeans, carefully trying not to hurt himself as doing so.

He took in a long deep breath and slowly breathed out again, watching his breath fly through the cold air in front of him.

"Maka…"


	3. Run and hide

**Run**

~o~0~o~

Death the Kid POV:

School was closed for the next two days, so the students and the teachers of the academy could stay at home and mourn in their own way for Kim and Jacqueline. But, I couldn't stay at home, I didn't even dare of thinking of leaving Maka all on her own.

I walked alone down the crowded streets, my head held high staring at the sun setting sky and my hands dug deeply in my pockets as I dodged the people walking towards me up the path.

"Kid!" I heard my name being called from the other side of the road. "Over here!"

Slowly I turned my head to the other side of the road where I saw both Patty and Liz walking over to me.

"You okay?" Liz asked. "On your way to Maka's?"

I nodded my head forward. "Yep."

Patty giggled. "You sure do spend a lot of time round hers don't you?"

"No I don't…" My cheeks heated up and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I just wanna know if she's okay, I guess these murders are kind of scaring her."

"Me and Patty were just actually talking about the murders before we saw you. "She explained. "We were thinking that maybe there might be a link to them or something."

I raised an eyebrow at both of them. "If there was I'm pretty sure that the police would have figured it out by now."

Patty placed a finger to her lower lip. "I guess…"

I sighed. "Anyway. Where were you two off to?"

"We were thinking about going to the cemetery and place these on Kim's and Jacqueline's tombstones." Liz smiled widely as did her sister as they both held up a bouquet of lilies.

"That's nice of you." I nodded my head closing my eyes. "I might do the same later, but right now I'm going to Maka's."

I began to slowly walk past them placing my hands back inside my pockets once again. I only stepped half a footstep past Liz before she quickly stepped in front of me again, with a wide smirk upon her face.

"Is there something going on between you and Maka?" She placed her hands against her hips.

My heart skipped a beat. "No, I just don't like her being on her own."

Patty stood by her sister and also placed her hands on her hips. "But Soul's with her."

"Well…" I mumbled stepping past them once again. "You know how he is, his probably out with Black*star."

Maka POV:

As the water poured from the tap, drips of water splashed around everywhere, slashing against my clothes and my bare skin. It tickled as it ran across my flesh, dripping back into the bath tub.

Steam rose away from the water as it began to rise a little higher, filling up the tub a little more every second, the more water, the more steam that wondered off through the air, spinning around and around.

I placed my hand against my head. "Ow…"

My heart throbbed, as if my brain was about to explode out of my skull, pulsating every single second, as if I could hear my heart beat inside my own head. It was so loud.

I slowly reached my hand over to the self beside me and gripped my hand round the bottle full of small blue capsules and brought it close to my face so I could read the label on the front.

It read: _Two a day __**only**__._

Without hesitating I quickly unscrewed the cap and poured several capsules out into the palm of my hand and not wasting another second I threw them into my mouth swallowing them quickly wanting to get rid of the pain as soon as possible.

~o~0~o~

After I undressed myself, I sat in the water completely still, watching the water as it soaked around my legs and my waist, tickling my flesh and stinging me with its suffocating heat.

I took a deep breath of the thick air, trying so hard to fight the heat, but I just couldn't force myself to turn on the cold tap, I for some reason had to put up with the blazing heat of the water.

The pain in my head was still pulsating, getting louder and louder each minute no matter how hard I tried to push the thought of it to the back of my mind, it somehow just managed to work its way back round again.

I began to lie back, dipping my head underneath the water letting it pour into my vision, blurring all of my surroundings. Everything was dark and blurred, even my skin. I could hardly even see my own flesh.

I grasped tightly onto the edge of the tub, trying so hard to dib my nails into the plastic, continuing to do so until I could just about feel the pain of my nails about to rip away from my fingers. So I stopped.

The sun had finally set and darkness poured through the window beside the tub, the only light that was let through was the reflection of the moon as it reflected against the glass and beamed down into the water, pricking at my eyes.

I slowly I began to close my eyes and as I did more darkness surrounded me as if I were laying in a pool of nothing but the dark, shadows and monsters clawing at my skin trying to rip away my flesh.

I tried to lay as still as I possibly could letting the water have its moment to move around my body, softly moving against my skin, tickling it ever so slightly if I even just quivered in the most smallest way.

Suddenly everything seemed darker, even with my eyes closed a new shade of darkness took over me, causing me to become concerned and reopen my eyes letting more water pour back into my vision.

A main with grey hair stared down on my through the water, his arm raised high in the air and held tightly in his grasp a kitchen knife with a shinning silver blade was also looking down on me.

I opened my mouth to scream but all that happened was bubbles began to appear and fly everywhere completely blocking my sight as the water began to swish back and fourth over and over.

I pulled myself up as fast as I could before he swung the knife down to kill me, taking deep gasps of air as I reached the surface, but as I did the grey haired man was no where in sight.

Death the Kid POV:

The sun had finally set as I finally reached the block of apartments on the corner of the road. Maka's window was facing me directly as I looked up and stared at the block of apartments.

Maka's bedroom light was on and it made me think that she was in there, sleeping maybe and that I shouldn't disturb her. I walked back a few steps trying to get a better focus if I could see her in her room or not, but I couldn't.

_She's probably asleep, it's late now._

Just as I was about to turn and walk away a silhouette quickly run past her bedroom window, and again it ran back, from left to right on the other side of the curtain as if the owner of the shadow was in a hurry.

I raised an eyebrow. "Maka…?"

It looked like a man, it defiantly wasn't Maka, part of me thought that it was Spirit or Soul but just as the silhouette lifted his arm, raising something that looked like a knife, I knew that it Maka was in danger.

"Maka!" I exclaimed throwing myself across the road and up the stairs of the apartments. "Oh god, Maka!"

I leapt up the stairs, taking two or three at a time, doing whatever was possible to get to Maka faster. As I burst through the door and into the hallway, an old couple stared at me in confusion as I ran past them, trying hard to catch my breath.

Maka POV:

As I pulled the plug from the drain the water began to swirl round and round as it began to slip through the holes and run down the pipes to no where.

I held the towel around me tightly, holding it up around my chest making sure that no matter what it didn't slip down and reveal my bare naked skin. So I gripped it as tightly as I could, keeping myself covered.

The sound of footsteps running against floorboards echoed all around me, startling me, making my heart skip several beats, making me shudder in complete and utter fear. More footsteps were heard again, this time they were louder.

I swallowed hard and gripped on tighter to the towel as I slowly reached my hand out to the door handle and began to walk towards it, taking the tiniest of steps, trying not to make a single sound.

My heart thumped extremely hard against my rib cage as I began to turn the handle and as the lock clicked, little light poured through the tiny opened gap lightening up the darkened bathroom just a little.

I peered through the gap, staring out into the hallway, looking around hesitantly for whatever it was that could've made the heavy footsteps. But the more I continued to look, the more I was afraid that it was just my imagination.

A shadow darted past the door, blocking the light from traveling through the gap, leaving me in darkness for several seconds. Quickly it ran past again, once more blocking the light and letting darkness take over.

I pulled away from the gap and my heart began to thump faster and louder, hurting my ribs extremely as it smashed against them, trying to rip through my flesh and out of my body completely, wanting to be free from the fear that was flipping around inside of my chest.

Taking a deep breath I placed my eye back to the gap and as I did I became face to face with the grey haired man as he smirked widely at me from the other side of the door, showing me his rotting sharp teeth.

"Aaaaaa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs throwing the door closed and locking it as fast as I could.

He chuckled on the other side. "I know who you are…"

I tried to catch my breath. "If you don't leave now I'll phone the police!"

"But what with?" His voice was deep and sarcastic. "You've locked yourself in the bathroom, surely you don't have a phone in there."

Tears streamed down my cheeks from the fear as I realized he was right, I didn't have a phone and I had left my mobile in my bedroom, there was no way I could get out of here alive, no way.

"Why don't we play a little game of hide and seek?" He sniggered. "You can hide and I'll seek…"

"Please…" I sobbed. "Leave me alone."

He laughed again, scratching on the wooden door. "I'll make it easier for you. I'll go out in the hall and give you time to hide, okay?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay…"

Faintly I heard his voice as he began to walk away. "You have exactly sixty seconds."

Death the Kid POV:

I carried on running down the hallway, sharing weird looks with people as I dodged past them, trying not to knock them and myself over. But no matter what I still ran, running as fast as I could towards Maka's apartment.

I ran round the corner exactly one hundred meters away from Maka's apartment door but quickly as it came into sight I jumped back behind the corner as a grey haired man stepped out the door of the apartment, tucking the blade of a knife down the back of his trousers.

I held my breath. "No…"

The smile he held upon his face spread even wider. "You have fifty seconds Maka!"

My eyes widened. _His timing her!_

I spun back around and began running back the way I came down the hallway, this time wanting run even faster than I was before, forcing myself to run all the way to Maka's bedroom window.

Maka POV:

Once again the door clicked as I opened it and as I did relief took over me when I saw that the man was no where to be seen. So slowly and quietly I stepped through the door and across the corridor towards my bedroom.

I closed the door fully shut behind me and as fast as I could I ran over to my bedroom window and yanked on the handle pleading for it to open no matter how hard I pulled, wanting it to open right away. It was locked.

"Thirty seconds!" He called from the hallway, his voice seeming more terrifying from before.

I threw my head around, searching for the key to unlock it, looking from left to right as quickly as I could, searching all over the place for the key, trying to find it as fast as I ever could.

I dove to grab it when I noticed it on my bedside table and held it tightly in my grasp, once again running towards the window to unlock it. Placing it in the lock and turning it, it make a snapping sound as the handle lifted.

His voice became louder. "Fifteen seconds!"

I pushed the window open as far as I could and as a big gust of wind tried to push me over, I began to pull myself up onto the window ledge, standing on the frame that held the glass in place.

Gripping on tightly to the gutter that was just above my window I pulled myself out onto the outside ledge, standing on my tiptoes so I could prevent myself from slipping and quickly but carefully I began to walk across.

The towel that was still hanging around my chest grasped on tightly to my skin as the harsh wind blew against me, trying to push me off the edge and fall to my death that would be the hard cold ground beneath me.

"Five…" I heard my apartment door slam open.

My heart began to race in my chest again. "No!"

I felt my hands starting to sweat causing my grasp on the gutter begin to slip, so I tried my hardest to remain gripped to the pipe and the small plastic window ledge I was standing on.

His footsteps lingered down the corridor from inside my bedroom. "Four."

"Maka!" I heard Kid's voice yell from below me. "Jump, I've got you!"

My fingers continued to slip as I turned my head around to stare at the golden eyed boy. "Kid!"

"Three!" My bedroom door slammed up against the wall. "Two…"

The was terror in Kid's voice as he yelled. "Jump!"

My bedroom curtain was flung open and stood on the other side of the open window the grey haired man stood, with the same yellow teethed smirk on his face as he held the knife firmly in his hand.

"One!"

My fingers slipped from the gutter just as he threw his knife held hand towards me, scratching the skin on my shoulder just slightly as I began to fall backwards towards what I thought was my death.

I heard the grey haired man curse underneath his breath as he leaned back through the window and stood in my bedroom with the regretful unpleasant look upon his face as he watched me fall.

I fell as if it were in slow motion, the air rising upwards and the beam of the moon staring downwards, reflecting off of my face and reflecting off of my green colored eyes which I stared up at the man that stared down on me.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms were tightly wrapped around my waist but still I continued to fall and so did the pair of arms as we both fell to the concrete pavement underneath us.

Kid landed against ground with a thud and landed against his lap, his body protecting my from the cold hard could that lay still underneath the both of us, shining also as the moon beamed off of it.

Blood oozed from the wound on my shoulder, running down my arm and staining my towel that was still wrapped around me. Blood droplets also staining Kid's shirt that I was lying against.

Kid mumbled. "A-Are you… okay?"

I winced as I brushed my fingertips against the cut. "Yeah…"

Closing my eyes slowly then reopening them again, I slowly tilted my head back to stare up at my open bedroom window. My heart completely stopped when my eyes widened and I noticed, that the man was gone.


	4. Remember Sunday

**Run**

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

Lights flashed all around me. Blue and red flashing in every single direction possible but I couldn't see what the lights were caused by. My eyes were blurred, blurring out my surroundings, only able to see the lights as they continued to flash, lighting up my blurred vision.

Kid held me tightly, hands placed on either side of my shoulders as he stood behind me keeping me away from those flashing lights as they draw nearer, getting closer and closer by the second until the flashing stopped and when it did the blurriness seemed to fade away.

"Maka Albarn?" A tall woman with light blonde hair cut into a bob stood in front of me, staring down at me with her brown eyes. "How are you doing?"

I didn't answer, too busy staring off into the distance towards the lights that were no longer there. They faded away into the air, never to be seen again. But they were so beautiful.

I heard Kid's voice from behind me. "She's in shock Miss….?"

The woman held her hand out towards Kid. "Agent Kami."

Her name pierced at my ears, lingering for seconds, echoing inside my head. Her voice saying her name over and over again, getting louder and stronger with every time that it was replayed inside my mind.

"Is she okay?" She asked running her thumb against the cut on my arm.

"I hope so…" Kid sighed stepping out from behind me. "Maka?"

I moved my eyes towards him, locking them with his golden ones.

"Agent Kami's here to ask you some questions." He tried to smile.

I shook my head my head slowly, getting faster and faster by the second as her name grew on me. The same name as my mother's getting louder and louder and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"No…" I mumbled. "You're not my mother."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Kid grabbed hold of my shoulders once again. "It's okay Maka, I promise."

"She's not my mother!" I fell to my knees as hard as I could gripping hold of my hair pulling at the strands as hard as I could.

_Maka… I'm here Maka… everything's going to be alright…_

I clenched my eyes tight. "Don't lie to me! You're not my mother!"

The woman spun round. "Someone get paramedic's!"

Kid fell down beside me and gripped hold of my hands on either side of my head. "Calm down Maka! We know she's not your mother!"

Tears fell from my eyes and ran down my cheeks, dripping off of my chin. "She's not… She will never be… ever."

~o~0~o~

Death the Kid POV:

"Will she be okay?" I asked concerned, watching as they sat Maka down in the back of an ambulance.

Agent Kami pulled a small black notebook out of her pocket and a pen. "She'll be fine but if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

I widened my eyes. "Sure, anything."

"You were here when Maka fell from the window am I correct?" She asked looking down at her notebook.

I nodded. "Yes I was."

"Can you describe for us the man that was standing at the window after she fell?" She began to write stuff down. "Can you remember?"

"To be honest I didn't really get a good look at him either of the times I saw him." I rubbed the back of my neck.

She looked up. "You saw him more than once?"

"Yeah." I nodded again. "I saw him step out of Maka's apartment when I was running there to try and get her out. But he was standing outside her door so I couldn't past him. That's when I ran round it her bedroom window."

She nodded. "How did you know that she would try and climb out her bedroom window?"

I chuckled nervously. "It's the only other quick way to get out I guess."

"What made you run into Maka's apartment in the first place?"

"I saw someone walking around her room through the window."

"How do you know it wasn't her roommate?"

"It didn't look like him."

She sighed. "Death the Kid. I'm sorry to ask you this, but where were you between the hours of five and eight?"

Rage grew up inside of me. "I hope you are not implying that I was the one who tried to kill Maka!"

"Where were you Kid?" She yelled.

I took in a deep breath. "I was on my way to Maka's house."

"Did you happen to stop and talk to anyone on your way there?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Kid!" She folded her arms across her chest.

I stared at her with wide eyes. "I suppose I spoke to a couple of friends before I got to Maka's…"

"Liz and Patty Thompson am I right?" She flipped a page of her notebook looking at some previous notes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Patty Thompson's body was found dead down an alley not far from here, witnesses around that time have said that other than her sister you were the only one with her!"

Every thing in my body fell limp. "Patty's dead…?"

~o~0~o~

Maka wasn't allowed in her apartment, the police were searching for evidence of the killer so, I took Maka back to my house. Liz was staying at Tsubaki's since Tsubaki was the only one besides now me that knew about Patty's death.

I carried Maka upstairs to my room and placed her down on my bed, tucking her in underneath the duvet and softly placing her head against the pillows, making sure that she was laid completely still and comfortable.

I couldn't shake Patty from my mind. The fact that I had seen her earlier than day, and now I had been told that she was dead, it was just all too much to take in, I couldn't understand it.

I hadn't told Maka, I couldn't after everything that's happened to her. Losing her mum, Kim, Jacqueline, being attacked, and now losing Patty. I couldn't tell her, it would break her.

Walking out of the darkened room, I slowly closed the door behind me, leaving Maka to sleep in peace, and not disturbing her whatsoever. So I slept down stairs.

I worked my way down the stairs one step at a time keeping hold of the wall as darkness was what surrounded me when I stepped down the next step. My hand gripped on tighter to the wall when I felt my balance shift a little. But all it was, was my body giving up on me from lack of sleep.

"God…" I placed my hand against my forehead. "I need to get some sleep."

I carried myself down the rest of the stairs and dragged my feet longingly behind me as I walked through the door to the living room where I flopped forward onto the sofa and slowly closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me.

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

_My mum gripped on tightly to my hand as she pulled me down the dark alley way towards Death City bridge. Holding my hand tightly as we ran away from the man that was chasing us through the deserted town in the middle of the night._

"_M-Mummy." I stammered. "I'm scared."_

_She turnt her head to face me. "Don't worry Maka, everything will be okay, just don't let go of my hand."_

_A tear dripped from my eyelash as I nodded my head forward, still running down the alley way towards the bridge that I could just about see a way in front of us. We could keep running to the boats._

_I could feel the weight of my body pressing down onto my legs as we carried on running, getting closer and closer to the decks, just a little further, just a little further and we could make it, we could've made it._

_My knees collapsed and I fell to the ground landing on my ankle._

"_Maka!" My mum shrieked. "Get up!"_

_More tears streamed down my cheeks. "I can't, I can't move!"_

"_Just a little further Maka!" She begged. "You can do it, get up!"_

_She tried to pull me up but as soon as pressure was put onto my ankle I couldn't help but collapse and fall back down again._

"_Try Maka!"_

_Once again I tried to stand. "I'm trying!"_

_A shadow. It stood behind my mum. Strong. Fearless. Knife. Held. To. My. Mums. Throat._

_I screamed. "No!"_

_Blood splattered across the ground, heavy, thick liquid splattering everywhere. Blood all over my clothes, all over my arms, all over my face. I was drenched in my mum's blood, dripping, with my mum's blood._

_I watched. As her body fell, towards me. Her slit throat, limp body falling on me. _

"_MUM!"_

I turned, catching the duvet between my legs. Unwrapping it from my body and curling it up between my thighs, pulling it away from my body, freeing my flesh from the heat as I burned up underneath it.

I could remember it all, I could remember it all so clearly, I could remember everything, beside the murderers face. When I tried to go back, go back and remember his face, it was a blank.

_I tried to run. Limping towards the decks where there were people, I could see people not that far away from me. Should I call for them, should I tell them to help, tell them to save me?_

_I gripped hold of the railing beside me before I collapsed on the bridge. Laying there in the middle of the path that crossed the river. Resting for a minute before I ran again._

_I spun my head around, looking for the man, trying to find him in sight so I could be aware if he was coming towards me. But no matter how hard I tried to find him, he wasn't there._

_I sobbed. "I'm so sorry mum…"_

_I gripped on tighter to the rail, closing my eyes and pulling myself to stand slowly, using the last of my strength to pull myself to my feet once again. I leant against the rail, partly leaning over the edge but doing whatever I could to keep my balance._

_I heard a chuckle. Startled I reopened my eyes._

_The shadow. Blacked out man. Silhouette. Stood in front of me, holding the knife tightly in his grasp, held close to my throat. But before the blade could slice my skin, I fell back. Fell back over the rail, falling towards the water._

Water was the last thing I saw that night.

~o~0~o~

Death the Kid POV:

Screaming pierced my eardrums and suddenly I awoke, darkness pouring into my vision, my sight being blinded by the dark that sat complete still all around me, hiding in the cracks and corners of the room.

My eyes widened. "Maka!"

I threw myself from the sofa and as fast as I possibly ever could I raced up the stairs to Maka's safety, jumping over the banister at the top of the stairs and leaping towards the room I had left Maka in.

"What's wrong?" I threw the door open and saw the screaming girl in the corner of the room.

I ran to her.

"Maka!" I fell on my knees beside her. "What is it?"

Her eyes were held shut tightly as her hands were pressed hard against either side of her ears, drowning out every sound possible. She couldn't even hear my voice.

I gripped hold of her hands and placed my forehead against hers. "I'm here Maka… I'm here…"

She stopped screaming, and slowly her eyes opened. Squinting, staring at me ever so slightly.

"K-Kid…?" She stammered.

I crushed her to me. "I'm here…"

Tears dripped from her eyelashes and onto my neck, landing against my skin softly like midnight rain in the summer. It tickled as it ran down my back, clinging between my skin and my shirt.

"It's all my fault Kid…" She sniffed gripping at the back of my neck. "It's my fault my mum's gone, I should've kept running."

"It's not your fault Maka…" I pulled her closer. "Don't even think that."


	5. Empty space

**Run**

~o~0~o~

The grey haired man burst through the door, slamming it into the wall behind as he stormed into the darkened blacked out room where in the corner of the room sat a boy, his face unrecognizable with the pitched black darkness that sat around the room that was filled with nothing.

The boy was startled by the sudden slamming of the door. "Bad day?"

"Shut it!" The grey haired man yelled back. "She's still alive."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Kami's daughter!"

The boy placed his palm against his head. "I gave you one job…"

"Oh yeah…?" The man spun around to face him. "If it's so easy, you do it!"

The boy laughed hysterically, mocking his reply. "You know I can't!"

Rage built up inside of the mans stomach as he yelled in anger, spinning around and wrapping his hand tightly round a glass that sat on the table beside him and without wasting another second he threw the glass in the boy's direction, luckily missing him and causing it to smash against the wall behind.

The boy turned to face the wall. "That could've hit me you know."

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

Tears ran down my cheeks as I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred but the first thing I noticed was the golden eyed boy laying sound asleep beside me against the ground, his arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me closely to him, not letting me go.

His cheeks were flushed pink and a little tear was just clinging to his eyelash, I wondered if it was one of mine but then I saw it run down his cheek and then was replaced by another, it was then I realized that he was crying.

I continued to stare at him, watching him sleep as the tears carried on running down his face towards his nose and dripping onto my shoulder. They ran down slowly, like a river had lost its need to flow.

I slowly placed my palm of the side of his face and held my forehead against his, closing my eyes with his, letting my tears blend in with his, holding my body with his.

"Please…" I mumbled. "Don't ever leave me…"

"I won't."

Slowly, I reopened my eyes, and staring back at me was the teary eyed Death the Kid, that had held me the entire night in his arms, from when I had started screaming, to when I had stopped.

"I won't leave you Maka." He smiled, another tear dripping off of his nose. "I promise."

I smiled widely also and closed my eyes, trying my hardest to fall back to sleep, listening to the sound of him breathing, feeling his skin underneath my fingertips, feeling him there, knowing he was there.

"Maka…"

I opened my eyes.

"Patty's dead."

~o~0~o~

I ran.

All I remember is running. Running through the door. Running as far as I possibly could. Feeling the wind try and push me back, just about feeling the ground underneath my feet, I could just about see everything in front of me. Nothing seemed real anymore, nothing seemed like it existed.

Was it raining? I couldn't tell. Everything seemed like it was falling down on me as I ran up that road. Running to, no where.

"Maka!" Kid yelled from behind me. "Please!"

His voice sounded like it lingered on forever. It just kept getting quieter. Like I couldn't hear it. Like I couldn't hear anything.

"Come back!" It was like a whisper.

I felt like I was flying. But I didn't want to fly. I didn't want to move. But yet, I didn't want to stand still. I didn't want to breathe. I could hardly breathe. The air was too thick, too much for me to take it. It was all far too much.

But I kept on running. I couldn't stop running. I had no idea what was happening anymore. But all I knew was that Patty was gone. All I knew was that Patty Thompson had been murdered. Patty Thompson. Was dead.

~o~0~o~

Death the Kid POV:

"Maka!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, standing in the middle of that road. "Please!"

I watched as she got further away from me. Her long legs running up that road. Not stopping, to breathe, to pass out, to die…?

Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion, it felt like everything in time was slowly gradually stopping. Like all had ended. Like all was over. Like there was nothing to live for in this what seemed to be empty world.

My voice seemed weaker. "Come back!"

She got even further. But some how, it seemed like she was still in reach. But no matter, how many times I reached for her, I couldn't grasp hold of her. She was too far away, I could just about see her, running.

My knees fell weaker, being pulled by the centre of gravity towards the ground. Wanting to give in to the temptation of giving up. Giving up on everything that could have ever possibly existed in this empty world that was full of nothing besides me, Maka, and that road.

My knees had hit the ground. Landed hard, against the concrete in the middle of the road. But still, I couldn't feel it.

"Ten…" I held my head to the ground. "Ten kills."

~o~0~o~

"I'll get her." The grey haired man pushed himself up off of the chair. "I'll get her now."

The boy sniggered. "Just like you got her blonde haired friend."

The old man licked at his lips. "I'll slit her throat, I'll slit it good."

"Good luck." The boy smirked. "That's stupid boy's always with her, better get him first."

Picking up the knife and placing it down the back of his trousers, the old man raised an eyebrow. "No, I think I'll leave the boy to suffer his loss."

As the boy smiled his sharp teeth shone as the light beamed against them. "Good idea."


	6. I could feel like nothing

**Run**

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

"_He's coming!" I heard my mother shriek from the kitchen. "Run Maka!"_

_My voice was shaking. "What about Papa?"_

"_He'll be fine, his not after Papa!" My mum gripped on tightly to my wrist. "Come on!"_

_She pulled me out the back door and we ran through the muddy garden, my bare feet soaking in the mud beneath me, hardly able to move but no matter how much they got stuck, I still ran as fast as I could, not letting go of my mum's hand._

"_Through the gate." She tried to say it as calmly as she could as she pulled open the gate, but her voice still shook. "Quick!"_

_I raced through it still gripping on tightly to my mum's hand pulling her along behind me, even when she was the only one who actual needed to run away. But I couldn't lose my mum, she meant everything to me._

I was only five that day. I didn't understand the meaning of death. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that someone would want to end someone else's life for the fun of it. But all at the same time. I was so scared.

"Patty!" I threw back my head facing the sky and fell to my knees. "Patty!"

Gripping at the grass underneath me and trying my hardest to rip it to shreds as I screamed at the top of my lungs repeatedly slamming my fists against the wet muddy ground, bits of mud flying everywhere and landing against my face.

I cried, I hadn't cried so hard since my mum's murder. I felt so weak, like everything looked down on me, even if it didn't exist, empty space was looking down on me from every direction. I couldn't see where to stare back at it, it wasn't there.

"No!" I threw myself forward onto the ground.

I lay in the soaking wet mud that soaked around my skin, getting mud all over the Pajama's that Kid had gave me. Laying in the filth that was made from both the dirt and the rain, splashing against my bare flesh on my face, dirtying my cheeks.

I sobbed into the ground. "Patty… I'm so sorry…"

~o~0~o~

The grey haired man ran as the rain began to pour down from the sky. Running through the crowded town, running down alleys. Searching, searching for the blonde haired green eyed girl he had tried to murder only just the day before.

"Her blood must spill." He mumbled underneath his breath. "Until her blood is spilled across the ground, I will not sleep, I will not rest, I will not breathe."

The rain seemed as if it began to pour down even harder, not splashing but smashing against the ground and the grey haired mans skin, piercing at his skin like an icy bullet of pain.

His eyes blurred as water droplets ran from his hairline into his eyes, blurring his vision as he looked hastily past the people that walked past him, shopping, walking across the road, talking, laughing.

He started to feel himself becoming angry. He wanted the kill every single person around him but it was far too risky to even think about it so no matter how annoyed he got, he just kept walking through the town.

~o~0~o~

Death the Kid POV:

I pulled on a hoody over dark jeans and slipped of my converse and not wasting anymore time I pulled up my hood and raced through the door, running out into the pouring ran that splashed against the ground all around me, soaking the tips of my shoes.

I held my hands deeply in my pockets. "Where are you Maka?"

My feet against the ground, splashing through puddles that resting against the concrete, sending tiny water droplets to fly everywhere, splashing up the side of my leg soaking through the material and clinging on between my leg and the jeans.

I could hardly see where I was running as I spun all around looking all over the place for a girl that could have worked herself anywhere in the world by now and I had no idea where to start looking.

I stood at the end of my road, looking left and right trying to think of where Maka could have possibly ran to. I tried to think where she would have ran to, but the amount of places Maka loved to go to, I couldn't think of which one crossed my mind first.

I threw back my head. "Maka!"

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

"Maka!" I heard a voice beyond the buildings.

It was loud, it wasn't far away. I could hear it over the rain. It sounded strong, it sounded like it wanted something, eagerly wanting to find me, whoever the voice belonged to, but the voice had lingered to long inside my head for me to remember who it belonged to.

I heard it again. "Where are you?"

I stammered. "K-Kid…"

I was scared, I couldn't see him. I felt lost, I felt weak. If I saw him I felt like I could break and fall, shatter to the ground into one thousand million pieces, but no matter how bigger the shards I fell into, I'd still feel worthless.

He kept on calling my name, and as he kept on calling, it kept on getting louder and I didn't know how to deal with it. His voice was piercing at my eardrums, every time he said my name I couldn't breathe.

Slowly, I buried my hands in the mud as I pushed myself away from the ground, standing to my feet, letting my bare feet also soak under the mud. It stuck against my flesh as if it were trying to pull me down, pulling my under to suffocate me, take me away so I'd never be seen again.

My lips parted. "You'll never see me again…"

~o~0~o~

"Maka!" The old man stopped running as he heard the girl's name being called from over the distance. "Where are you?"

A wide smirk approached the mans lips as he started running once again, running straight towards the bridge that sat near the edge of Death City, where underneath the cliffs, an ocean with the wildest of waves bashed against the rocks on the shore.

The rain dripped down the back of his shirt and ran down the skin on his back towards the hand of the knife that was resting in the back of his trousers, pushing against his skin from time to time as he continued to run.

"Where are you hiding…?" He clenched his jaw.

Tightening his fists he began to run faster to the bridge as he saw a silhouette standing at the edge of the cliff, standing there with their head tilted back to face the sky, letting the rain pour down their face.

~o~0~o~

Death the Kid POV:

I had to find her. I didn't know where she was, who she was with. I didn't know if she was dead, or even if she were alive. I just knew I had to find her before the rain stopped. Why it had to before the rain stopped? I don't know.

My legs ached as I ran faster than I ever could. My head repeatedly told me to stop, but in my heart I knew I couldn't. I needed to find the girl I loved more than anything else in the entire world. She is all that I need to breathe and without her I am nothing.

I shouldn't have told her about Patty, but I couldn't find the strength to keep it from her. She deserved to know the truth, no matter how much it hurt, I just couldn't keep it from her, it was just too much to hold back.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Maka, please come back…"

I felt weak and I felt dizzy but no matter how much it hurt, I couldn't stop running, I had to find Maka, if it was the last thing I could ever do while standing on this empty earth, I had to find her!

My eyes were blurry but I saw a girl standing on the edge of the cliffs. She stood there, she looked afraid, so very afraid as she watched a shadow walk towards her slowly as if they were making every step count as they walked towards the girl.

As I got closer, I began to make out the faces of the people on the cliff. The girl was Maka, and she was standing there, watching, staring back at the grey haired man, as he fearfully walked towards her.

No…

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

The cliff crumbled beneath my feet and fell to the ocean below as I took steps back, walking away from the man that had tried to attack me only the day before, and once again, he held the same knife in his hand.

I tried to sound unafraid. "What do you want with me?"

He smirked. "You escaped from me that night."

"Yesterday…" I stammered. "You tried to kill me yesterday…"

"Not just yesterday." He chuckled staring at the blade of the knife in front of him. "All those years ago."

My eyes widened as I realized. It was him… It was the same man that had slit the throat of my mum and tried to kill me also as I slipped over the rails on the bridge. I remembered him, on that cold night, staring at me, with those eyes.

Rage built up inside me. "You killed my mother!"

He held his back, catching raindrops on his eyelids. "You remember…"

"How the hell could I possibly forget?" I clenched my teeth and fists. "My mother's blood was split in front of me! How can a child forget the death of their mum when they were murdered right in front of them?"

He lowered his head again. "I did…"

~o~0~o~

Death the Kid POV:

I watched. I couldn't move, I just watched as they both stood there, in the rain, in front of the cliff. The old man held the knife in his hand, pointing the blade at the ground forcing the raindrops to drip of the end, and splash against the muddy ground.

My lower lip trembled. "Maka…"

"Your mother…" Maka stammered. "Was murdered?"

"My father." He held the knife out towards Maka. "I will avenge him."

Her voice shook. "B-But it wasn't me…"

"I didn't say it was." More laughter escaped his lips.

I watched as he fists tightened even more than they were. "Why… why are you killing all of those innocent girls?"

"Because…" He wiped the rain from his face. "Because it's fun."

Anger filled my stomach. I wanted to run over there and beat the crap out of him. Take his knife and stab him as much as I could, avenging all of them. Kami, Kim, Jacqueline and Patty.

Uncontrollably Maka took a step forward. "You sick bastard!"

Maka no…

"You cause all of those girls to suffer because you wish to avenge your father!" She yelled as loud as she could through the rain. "Why should they have to suffer for it?"

"You're giving me a headache…" The man sighed. "Why don't you be a good little girl and shut your trap before I shut it for you, just like I did to your mother."

I bite my tongue. "Don't go any closer Maka…"

"My mother had nothing to do with you!" She stepped forward again. "My mother didn't even know who you were!"

"That's where you're wrong!" He yelled back at her. "Why don't you go ask Lord Death how he knew your mother!"

I gasped. "My dad…"

"L-Lord Death…?" She stuttered again. "He has nothing to do with this!"

The man laughed once again. "He has everything to do with this, and so does your pathetic little mother!"

"My mum is not pathetic!"

She ran towards him.

~o~0~o~

Maka POV:

I felt like I was flying. The rain tumbled down on me and my feet didn't touch the ground, no where near the ground as I was thrown over the edge of that cliff. I couldn't see anything other than a bloody knife and the look on Kid's face as he ran towards the edge to try and catch my hand.

"Maka!" He yelled my name as he got further away. "No!"

I watched as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek and dripped off his chin as he leaned over the cliff. His tear blended in with the rain and landed against my cheek, but it felt much warmer than the rain, the tear had far more meaning.

I breathed. "Kid…"

Water took over the sight of everything, surrounding me quickly as I sunk under the surface. Sinking deeper and deeper to sea ground my vision became extremely blurred and it took me several moments to realize everything that was happening and when I realized, I tried to scream.

Images of falling over the rails and into the water worked its way back into my mind again as I sunk to ground on that night also, after the grey haired man had tried to slit my on that night as well as the others.

Bubbles brushed against my face as I continued to scream but I couldn't make a sound, just bubbles blew past my face and popped before they had the chance to reach the surface.

I tried, I tried so hard to swim back up, but everything in my body pulled me back down and told me to give up. My head told me it was no use, but my heart told me to keep on trying, but I couldn't. I felt weak, and I felt too tired. I had to give up, I felt like nothing.

~o~0~o~

The grey haired man lay against the ground in pain, clutching at his bloody open wound against his arm. Blood poured from it and the rain washed it away, soaking it into the mud that lay underneath the man.

The black haired golden eyed boy remained kneeling at the edge of the cliff, watching over the edge as if hoping that the girl that was thrown would climb back up again. But she had sunk far, far too deep under the water.

The man gasped. "She's not dead…"


End file.
